<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Twist of Fate by molstrom</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26521948">Twist of Fate</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/molstrom/pseuds/molstrom'>molstrom</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Veronica Mars (Movie 2014), Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Past Rape/Non-con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:28:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,558</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26521948</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/molstrom/pseuds/molstrom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by Sweet Magnolias. Lianne and Veronica move away from Neptune when Veronica is twelve. Veronica has a child at fourteen. Story takes place when Veronica is 30.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Veronica Mars/Eli "Weevil" Navarro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A few days after I turned twelve, my Dad found out that my Mom had been cheating on him their entire marriage. He told her to leave, so she did, and she took me with her. She and I moved to a tiny town in South Carolina. I guess the guy she had been cheating with was happy to see us go because he gave her money…A lot of it. </p>
<p>She opened a cafe and we had a pleasant few years…Until her drinking got really bad and she took off on me. By that point, I was sixteen, so I petitioned the court to allow me to continue living on my own, arguing that I had a two-year-old daughter and it would be a great mental and emotional hardship for me to move across the country to a father I barely knew. Mom’s sous-chef took over running the cafe, giving me a job as a waitress to keep me busy, and life went on. </p>
<p>I graduated from high school with a 4.0 GPA and a full ride to the University of South Carolina. I got my Bachelor’s in Criminology and Psychology and then continued on to get my law degree. I moved back to my tiny little town after graduating, with big dreams of helping people. </p>
<p>I had been practicing for about two years when I was in the courthouse one day and heard a voice that was…almost familiar. Like I had heard it before, a long time ago. I shook my head and ignored it as I walked into the courtroom. </p>
<p>My client, a local farmer who accidentally shot a teenager thinking he was a coyote (the teenager was fine, just grazed…also, incidentally, my seventeen-year-old nephew), was late, as usual. The judge (a friend of mine…at least, outside the courtroom) said:<br/>	“Miss Reynolds, where is your client?”<br/>	“You know Billy, your honour. I don’t think he’s been on time for a single thing his whole life.”<br/>	“I’ll give you a twenty-minute recess to find him, Miss Reynolds. Get him here or he’ll be held in contempt…as will you.”<br/>	“Yes ma’am, your honour.”</p>
<p>I step into the hall to call Billy (again) and leave a voicemail (again):<br/>	“Billy. The judge has given us twenty minutes. I do not want to spend the night in a jail cell. Get your butt here. Now.”</p>
<p>A voice behind me says:<br/>	“Veronica Mars?”<br/>As I turn around I say:<br/>	“No-one has called me that since I was twelve. Do I know you?”<br/>(His eyes look so familiar…this piercing light blue…how could I forget those?)</p>
<p>He laughs and says:<br/>	“Sorry, yeah, I guess it has been a while. Don Lamb. I used to be a deputy for your Dad.”<br/>	“You’re a long way from Neptune, Deputy.”<br/>	“I haven’t been a deputy for a long time.”<br/>	“What brings you to Serenity?”<br/>	“My grandfather lived here his whole life. He just died, left me his house. Thought I’d come to town and look at it before selling it, but since you’re here…Maybe it’s worth sticking around a while.”<br/>	“Are you flirting with me? I’m pretty sure you’re too old for me.”<br/>	“I’m pretty sure you’ve been a consenting adult for quite a few years now.”<br/>	“That I have.” </p>
<p>I see over his shoulder that Billy has walked in.<br/>	“Excuse me, I have to go murder my client.”<br/>I walk past him, over to Billy and say:<br/>	“Hand to God, Billy…If you hadn’t had shown up I would have killed you when I got out of that jail cell in the morning. Get in that courtroom.”<br/>	“Yes, Miss Ronnie.”</p>
<p>Forty-five minutes later I’ve argued my case and the judge has ruled in Billy’s favour, telling him to maybe confirm that the coyote he was planning to shoot was actually a coyote in the future. As I’m leaving the courthouse I get a message from my (now sixteen-year-old) daughter:<br/>	‘There’s a man at the house. Says he knows you. I won’t let him in.’<br/>	‘I’ll be right there Rebekah.’</p>
<p>When I pull into my driveway I see Don Lamb sitting on my porch swing. I get out of the car and walk up the porch steps before saying:<br/>	“Showing up at my house and scaring my daughter is not the way to my heart.”<br/>	“That’s your daughter? I thought maybe Lianne had another baby.”<br/>	“No. Rebekah is mine. I had her when I was fourteen. Don’t move.”</p>
<p>I open the door and call out:<br/>	“Rebekah Faith! Get your books and go over to Aunt Lisa’s to do your homework.”<br/>	“But Mama…The boys are annoying.”<br/>	“Uh-huh. And your point is what exactly, little girl?”<br/>	“Fine. I’ll go to Aunt Lisa’s. But I’m old enough for you to explain to me who he is.”<br/>	“Someone who used to work for your Grand-daddy. I haven’t seen him since I was twelve. No, Rebekah, I do not know why he’s here. No, Rebekah, he’s not your father.”<br/>	“Are you ever going to tell me who is?”<br/>	“Nope. He’s no-one you want to know, my sweet girl.”<br/>	“Does he still live here?”<br/>	“Rebekah Faith…Leave, now. Or you will very conveniently be grounded every weekend from now until judgement day.”<br/>	“Yes, Mama.”</p>
<p>As she steps off the porch, I pull out my phone and call Lisa:<br/>	“Ronnie.”<br/>	“I’m sending Bek to you. I have unexpected company.”<br/>	“Who?”<br/>	“Bek will tell you it’s a man. I’ll explain tonight at margarita night.”<br/>	“Your house?”<br/>	“Yes ma’am.”<br/>	“Alright, I’ll call Claire and I’ll bring the kids with me when I come.”<br/>	“You’re the best.”<br/>I hang up and say:<br/>	“You may as well come in.”<br/>We walk into the house and I point at the living room.<br/>	“Go sit down. I need to change out of my court clothes. Try not to mess the place up when you snoop.”</p>
<p>I walk upstairs and into my bedroom, closing the door before quickly changing into a sundress and taking my hair out of the complicated twist it’s in. When I get back downstairs, he’s sitting on the couch looking at a photo album. I sit on the couch next to him with my legs curled up under me.<br/>	“You were a cheerleader? Even after having a baby?”<br/>	“Yeah…For a couple of years before Lianne split on me and I had no more spare time.”<br/>	“You’ve been a single mom all these years?”<br/>	“Yeah…I mean, I’ve dated people, but Bek’s never met any of them. None of them were forever-type people…didn’t see the point in putting them in my daughter’s life just for them to leave again.”<br/>	“Does her dad still live in town?”<br/>	“He never did.”<br/>	“Is he your age?”<br/>	“No. He was an old friend of Lianne’s. When she passed out drunk the one night he was here, he decided to help himself to the thirteen-year-old in the next room.”<br/>	“And you got pregnant?”<br/>	“Obviously.”<br/>	“And you kept the baby?”<br/>	“Again, obviously. Is this why you aren’t a deputy anymore? Not very good at your job?”<br/>	“You were less snarky as a child.”<br/>	“Yeah, well. Life changes a person.”<br/>	“That it does. How did you manage university and law school with a child?”<br/>	“She lived with my best friend Claire while I was away at school, with me coming home every weekend and holiday. Hardest ten years of my life.”<br/>	“I can imagine…Who is her father?”<br/>	“It doesn’t matter. Besides, when he found out about her he gave me a pile of money…That’s how I bought this house.”<br/>	“So he bought your silence?”<br/>	“Well, sure. He didn’t want it getting out that he knocked up a girl younger than his daughter. Especially once his daughter died. We signed paperwork saying he would never seek custody of Bek and I would never come looking for more money.”<br/>	“Jake Kane…son of a bitch.”<br/>	“How the hell?”<br/>	“I wasn’t so bad at my job, Veronica…Besides, she looks like Lilly.”<br/>	“Does she? I don’t really remember her.”<br/>	“Consider yourself lucky…She was a force of nature.”<br/>	“So’s Rebekah.”</p>
<p>He turns slightly to face me and runs his fingers through the front of my hair, wrapping a bit around his fingers.<br/>	“I remember you having a crush on me before you moved away.”<br/>	“I was young and foolish.”<br/>He smiles (god, that’s a great smile) and says:<br/>	“Really? So if I asked you out on a date you’d say no?”<br/>I tilt my head like I’m considering it, and then I say:<br/>	“I didn’t say that.”<br/>	“Would you go to dinner with me tomorrow? There’s a great little cafe in town…Which I’m sure you know.”<br/>	“I am familiar with it. It’s mine. The chef runs it for me, has ever since Lianne skipped town, but the ownership transferred to me after we hadn’t heard from Lianne in seven years and I had her declared dead.”<br/>	“So? Dinner?”<br/>	“How about you come over here for dinner? That will cause a great deal less gossip.”<br/>	“You care what people say about you?”<br/>	“I have a daughter, I have a life here. If you might not be sticking around I’d rather not be dragged into the gossip pool.”<br/>	“Fair. What time should I be here tomorrow?”<br/>	“Six. There’s a high school baseball game that Bek will be cheering at, so she won’t be home.”<br/>	“But she’s already met me.”<br/>	“As a man that used to work for her Grand-daddy, not a man I’m dating.”<br/>	“Hmmm…Fine.”</p>
<p>I am suddenly overcome with the overwhelming urge to kiss him (must be the way his eyes are sparkling like he’s about to say something funny), so I lean in and press my lips to his. It takes him a second, but then he moves the hand that’s playing with my hair to the back of my neck and deepens the kiss. (Holy hell…sparks…actual, legitimate electricity.) We pull apart when my front door opens and I hear Claire’s voice saying:<br/>	“Ronnie? Lisa tells me a man was here. I know you said you’d tell us later, but I must know now. And you owe me since you just got that idiot who shot my son off with a bloody warning…Oh. He’s still here.”</p>
<p>I shake my head and roll my eyes at Don as I say:<br/>	“Claire, Don. Don, Claire.”<br/>	“Ah. The friend who took care of Rebekah while Veronica was in university.”<br/>	“That’d be me…And you are?”<br/>	“I used to work with Veronica’s Dad. I’ll be in town for a while, I’m sure we’ll get to know each other.”</p>
<p>He leans in and kisses me again. (Barely a lip brush, but still…Sparks.)<br/>	“I’ll see you tomorrow.”<br/>	“Yeah, okay.”<br/>He walks out of the house and after Claire watches him leave she comes to sit next to me on the couch.<br/>	“I have known you a long time Veronica Reynolds…You have never been this googly-eyed over a man before.”<br/>	“I felt sparks…actual sparks through my body when he kissed me.”<br/>	“You’re exaggerating.”<br/>	“Claire…I’m really not. I cannot describe to you how badly I wanted to drag that man’s clothes off…After one damn kiss.”<br/>	“I have never heard you like this, Veronica.”<br/>	“I know. I’m gonna go take a cold shower. Why don’t you call Lisa and your kids, and order some pizza? We’ll start margarita night early.”<br/>	“Sounds good to me.”</p>
<p>I walk upstairs and into my bedroom before closing the door and leaning against it for a minute. I hear a tapping at my window and look over there. I see Don outside, so I go over to the window and open it.<br/>	“You are a grown man…What the hell are you doing scaling my house like some teenage boy?”<br/>	“Can I come in?”<br/>	“Fine.”<br/>I step back and let him climb in. Once he’s inside, I lead him into the bathroom before closing the door and turning on the shower.<br/>	“Why are you here?”<br/>	“I didn’t want to wait until tomorrow. You felt the sparks too, right? It wasn’t just me?”<br/>	“I thought it was my imagination.”<br/>	“We should try it again.”<br/>	“I wouldn’t be opposed to it.”</p>
<p>He lunges for me, wrapping one arm around my waist and putting the other hand on the back of my neck before he kisses me again, backing me into the wall as he does. I deepen the kiss as I run my hands along his back and abdomen at the bottom of his shirt. He pulls away from me long enough to take off his shirt, then he’s back kissing me as he moves his hands to the buttons of my sundress, making quick work of them before pushing the dress off my arms. My body feels like it’s on fire everywhere he’s touching me as he runs his hands over my stomach, back, and breasts. I moan against his mouth as he flicks his thumbs over my nipples. My hands move to the buckle of his belt, (seemingly of their own accord), and I undo it quickly. I move on to the button and zipper on his jeans, making enough room for me to slide my hand in and wrap my fingers around him. He moans my name against my mouth and then I hear Rebekah’s voice from the other side of the door, saying:<br/>	“Mama, the pizza’s here, and Aunty Claire says your friend should join us for dinner. Which I agree with, as long as we never discuss what you are doing in there right now.”<br/>	“We’ll be right there sweetheart.”</p>
<p>I put my head on Don’s chest and say:<br/>	“My Lord…What is it about you? I have never lost control like this.”<br/>	“I don’t know, but if you want me to get control of myself, you need to let go of my cock…As delightful as I find your hands on me, if you keep it up we are not leaving this bathroom until I fuck you.”<br/>I pull my hand off of him and say:<br/>	“I didn’t even realize I was still doing that. What is it about you?”<br/>	“Maybe we’re meant to be.”<br/>	“We just met.”<br/>	“No, we didn’t.”<br/>	“Yeah…That’s right. You knew me when I was a kid and you were an adult. I don’t remember you.”<br/>	“But you let me in your life. Why?”<br/>	“I don’t know.”<br/>	“Yes, you do. Think about it.”<br/>	“Your eyes. Something about them made me think I could trust you. Is that true?”<br/>	“Yes.”<br/>	“What was your grandfather’s name? Where is the house? Because it’s a small town, and I haven’t heard of anyone dying recently.”<br/>	“He died a while ago.”<br/>	“Nah…At the courthouse you said he just died. You’re lying to me. Why are you really here? Did he send you? Is he going to try to take my daughter?”<br/>	“Breathe. He didn’t send me.”<br/>	“Let go of me. Get out.”<br/>	“Veronica…I am not going to hurt you or your daughter.”<br/>	“Get out.”<br/>	“If that’s what you want, I will leave. But if you’ll let me, I’ll still come over for dinner tomorrow. I’ll explain everything.”<br/>	“We can have dinner at the cafe. I want to ensure this doesn’t happen again, so public places only. Get out.”</p>
<p>He gets dressed and leaves. I turn off the shower and put my dress back on before curling up on my bed. I hear someone walk into the room and then I feel Rebekah curl up beside me on the bed.<br/>	“What can I do, Mama?”<br/>	“Call your Grand-daddy and ask him what he knows about Don Lamb. He lied about why he was here.”<br/>	“I’ll call him now.”</p>
<p>I hear her pressing buttons and then I hear my Dad’s voice:<br/>	“Bekah-Boo. What can I do for you?”<br/>	“Grand-daddy, do you know a Don Lamb?”<br/>	“Yeah…I do, baby. Why?”<br/>	“He showed up today. Lied to Mama about why he is here. He said his grandfather lived here and just died, but no-one died recently. Why would he be here trying to get close to Mama?”<br/>	“What did he do? Veronica? I know you’re there.”<br/>	“Daddy, he lied. I trusted him…I never trust anyone. It’s like I’m drawn to him, but he lied. Why would he be here?”<br/>	“I don’t know, but last I heard he was working as an investigator for the Kanes.”<br/>	“Shit.”<br/>	“Your paperwork is in perfect condition, Veronica. He can’t take her. Do you want me to send someone as protection for now though?”<br/>	“How soon can they get here?”<br/>	“I can get him on the next flight to Charleston, so assuming you pick him up at the airport? Four hours.”<br/>	“Fine. Please. Send him.”<br/>	“He might stand out a bit in your peaceful little town, sweetheart.”<br/>	“I don’t care.”<br/>	“Alright. His name is Eli. Look for the bald head and the tattoos.”<br/>	“Thanks, Daddy.”<br/>Rebekah hangs up and we lie there for a moment before she says:<br/>	“Well, guess you’re not participating in margarita night yet, but we should go have pizza.”<br/>	“Yeah, we should. I’m sorry sweetheart.”<br/>	“For what? Mama, you didn’t do anything wrong.”</p>
<p>We head downstairs and I explain everything to my best friends as we eat pizza. A couple of hours later, I leave to make the nearly two-hour drive into Charleston, leaving instructions for Rebekah to get the guest room set up while I’m gone. My nephew, Matthew, insists on coming with me on the drive, saying:<br/>	“It’s a long drive, Aunt Ronnie. What if something happens? I don’t want you alone out there.”<br/>	“Fine, Matthew, you may come with me.”</p>
<p>On the drive we chat about school, football, and girls before he says:<br/>	“Aunt Ronnie…Why did you help Billy?”<br/>	“He needed a lawyer. It’s my job, Matt.”<br/>	“He shot me.”<br/>	“You were skulking around his property in the middle of the night. I’d’a shot you too.”</p>
<p>He’s quiet for a while before he says:<br/>	“Aunt Ronnie…”<br/>	“Yes, Matthew?”<br/>	“We’re not actually related, so, would it be weird if I asked Rebekah out?”<br/>	“We’re not actually related, but you and Bek lived in the same house until just a couple of years ago…That might make it a little weird, and definitely a source of gossip.”<br/>	“I didn’t start liking her until after she moved out.”<br/>	“Matt…being a teenage girl is hard enough without every other teenage girl spreading rumours about you. If Rebekah starts dating you after living in your house for ten years, people will start to talk…About her. They’ll say things that hurt Rebekah, that upset you. I think if you do truly care about Rebekah — which I’m sure you do because otherwise, you’d never embarrass yourself like this to ask my opinion — that you should really think this through. Okay?”<br/>	“Yes, ma’am.”</p>
<p>When we get to the airport, I park the car and we go inside. I dispatch Matt to find me an iced coffee while I wait near the pick-up area. Passengers from the San Diego flight start walking out, and I spot a bald man with tattoos as Matt walks up to me with my coffee.<br/>	“Thank you, darling. You might be my favourite teenager at the moment.”<br/>The bald man walks up to us and says:<br/>	“Veronica Mars?”<br/>	“It’s Reynolds, actually. Hasn’t legally been Mars since I was thirteen. You must be Eli.”<br/>	“Yeah, Eli Navarro. At your service.”</p>
<p>He holds his hand out to me and I shake it. Afterwards, we start walking towards the car.<br/>	“Wait…Navarro? Are you related to Lettie Navarro?”<br/>	“She was my grandma.”<br/>	“I have fond memories of her…she always brought cookies to soccer games…Why did she come to soccer games? Do you have a sister or cousin who played?”<br/>	“No. She came because she was bringing me. We used to be friends.”<br/>	“I don’t remember…I’m sorry.”<br/>	“It’s okay. It was a long time ago. Who is this? I thought you had a daughter.”<br/>	“I do. Rebekah is at home. This is Matthew, my best friend’s eldest son. He insisted on coming with me so I wasn’t alone in case something happened.”<br/>	“Good man. What happened to your arm, kid?”<br/>Matthew says:<br/>	“Got shot. Aunty Ronnie got the guy off with a warning.”<br/>	“Once again, Matthew, you were skulking around his property in the middle of the night when you had no good reason for being there. Y’all were playing a prank on Billy. You’re lucky he missed. He was aiming for your head.”<br/>	“So he knew I wasn’t a coyote.”<br/>	“Of course he did, you fool. He’s a drunk, not a total moron.”<br/>	“I’m out the rest of the baseball season because of this.”<br/>	“I guess it’s a good thing you only play baseball to pass the time between football seasons, huh? You’ll be fine by the start of that. Take this time to focus on your schoolwork.”<br/>	“Not all of us care about graduating with a 4.0 GPA Aunty.”<br/>	“I’m not asking for a 4.0 GPA, Matthew. That would require divine intervention, and I’m certain the Good Lord has more important things to do with his time.”<br/>	“Ouch, Aunty Ronnie.”<br/>	“You come to me for the tough love, Matthew. I’ve never been the coddling type. That would be Aunty Lisa.”<br/>	“I don’t think that. I think you’re just on your way to being meaner than a wet cat because you missed margarita night and that man fooled you.”<br/>	“I definitely don’t like being deceived, no.”</p>
<p>We chat the whole way home and then Matthew says:<br/>	“Mama says that they are at home and you should drop me off there, Aunty Ronnie. She says that Bek did her homework and is supposed to be in bed when you get home.”<br/>	“Alright.”<br/>	“Aunty Ronnie?”<br/>	“Yes, Matthew?”<br/>	“A bunch of us are going to the quarry tomorrow. Can Rebekah come with us?”<br/>	“Describe this ‘bunch’.”<br/>	“Guys from the team, some cheerleaders…Nick will be there, Mom’s making me take him.”<br/>	“Fine, if she wants to go, she can go. But Matthew…”<br/>	“I know. Keep an eye on her, make sure she’s safe.”<br/>	“Yes. Also, keep in mind what we talked about earlier.”<br/>	“Yes, ma’am.”</p>
<p>I drop him off and wait until he walks into the house before driving away. When we pull into my driveway, Eli says:<br/>	“Nice house, V.”<br/>	“It’s amazing what hush money will buy.”<br/>	“There’s a man on your porch.”<br/>I look over at the porch and say:<br/>	“It’s Alex. He runs my cafe.”<br/>	“Why is he here? Are you two…?”<br/>	“No. His husband might have an issue with that.”<br/>We get out of the car and walk over to the porch.<br/>	“It’s late, Alex. What’s up?”<br/>	“Someone came by the cafe earlier, dropped this off for you. He said you would understand.”<br/>He hands me a file folder and I say:<br/>	“Thanks, Alex.”<br/>He eyes Eli and says:<br/>	“Who is this caramel delight?”<br/>I roll my eyes and say:<br/>	“Alex, Eli. Eli, Alex.”<br/>They shake hands and then Eli puts his hand on my lower back as Alex walks past us, off the porch. Once Alex is out of earshot, Eli whispers:<br/>	“I like him.”<br/>	“Only because he referred to you as ‘caramel delight’.”<br/>He laughs and says:<br/>	“That might be it.”</p>
<p>We walk into the house and down the hallway, I can see Rebekah sitting at the kitchen island in her pyjamas.<br/>	“Rebekah Faith…You aren’t eating my good cinnamon ice cream, are you?”<br/>	“Sorry, Mama.”<br/>	“Brat.”<br/>Eli puts his bag down and we walk into the kitchen. He sits next to Bek at the island and I grab two more spoons, handing him one before saying:<br/>	“We may as well finish it. I’ll get Alex to make another batch tomorrow.”</p>
<p>We finish the ice cream, chatting about life. Eli asks Rebekah about cheerleading and she goes on a twenty-minute long rant about how awful the head cheerleader is before saying:<br/>	“Oh, Mama?”<br/>	“Yes?”<br/>	“Can I go to the quarry tomorrow? Matt and Nick will be there, and Matt will drive me.”<br/>	“Yes. What time will you be home? You have a game to cheer at tomorrow night.”<br/>	“I’ll be home by 4:00 pm.”<br/>	“Okay. Have fun, be safe. Stay with Matt and Nick…And Rebekah…”<br/>	“No drinking. I know, Mama.”<br/>She stands up and puts her spoon in the sink before kissing my cheek and saying:<br/>	“Goodnight, Mama.”<br/>	“Night, baby-girl.”<br/>	“Goodnight, Eli.”<br/>	“Goodnight, Bek.”</p>
<p>She walks out of the room and Eli turns to face me before saying:<br/>	“She reminds me so much of Lilly…Her sister.”<br/>	“I’ve heard that. I don’t remember Lilly.”<br/>	“Well, Rebekah could be her clone…In looks and personality. Although I get the feeling that Rebekah got her brains from her mother and not her father.”<br/>	“Well, as long as she doesn’t look like her father, I’m happy. I still have the occasional nightmare about him.”</p>
<p>I quickly clean up the kitchen and say:<br/>	“I’ll show you to your room.”<br/>We walk upstairs and I stop at the door of the guest room and look at him.<br/>	“What, V?”<br/>	“I can trust you in this house with my child…right?”<br/>	“Yes. I would never…She’s a kid.”<br/>	“Okay…Guest room. It has its own bathroom.”<br/>	“Thanks, V. Goodnight.”<br/>	“Goodnight.”</p>
<p>I walk away and into my own bedroom to change into pyjamas before going downstairs again. I get myself a glass of wine and curl up on the couch to look at the file folder Alex brought over. Halfway through the first page, there’s a post-it with Don’s phone number. I move it and finish reading the folder before getting up and grabbing my phone from my purse. I dial Don’s number.<br/>	“You got the folder.”<br/>	“Of course I did. So Celeste hired you? Not Jake?”<br/>	“I told you…I’m not here to hurt you or Rebekah.”<br/>	“I still don’t believe you.”<br/>	“I get that. I lied to you.”<br/>	“You lied to me…You manipulated your way into my house…Into my room. Why? What does Celeste want?”<br/>	“She wants to know…once and for all if you are Jake’s daughter.”<br/>	“I’m not.”<br/>	“Wishful thinking? Or do you have some proof?”<br/>	“When we found out I was pregnant, Mom made Keith and I do a paternity test. Guess she wasn’t sure whose daughter I was either…Wanted to make sure my baby wasn’t going to be born with three heads or something. The paternity test showed, without a doubt that Keith Mars is my biological father.”<br/>	“Celeste will be so happy to hear that.”<br/>	“Yeah, except…Her husband wasn’t sure if I was his daughter or not, and he still came in my room and held me down and raped me when I was thirteen…So not a great guy.”<br/>	“She’s divorcing him.”<br/>	“Congratulate her for me. You have the answer you were looking for. There’s no need for you to stay in Serenity. Go back to Neptune.”<br/>	“Veronica…I’m sorry I lied. Give me another chance.”<br/>	“No.”<br/>	“It wasn’t all a lie. I didn’t make you kiss me. Those sparks were not imaginary. We have a connection.”<br/>	“Maybe. But, you started any potential relationship off by lying to me. I can’t trust you…and if I can’t trust you, I can’t date you. Go back to Neptune.”</p>
<p>I hang up and go in the kitchen to refill my wine glass. I grab a blanket off the back of the couch and go out to the porch swing to drink my wine. A few minutes after I finish the glass I’m sitting there debating a third glass when Eli walks out onto the porch. He’s wearing pyjama pants and no shirt.<br/>	“Well, I’ll be the topic of discussion tomorrow.”<br/>	“What do you mean?”<br/>	“Practically celibate single mother has hot Latino spend the night…My neighbour is the biggest gossip in town.”<br/>	“Sorry.”<br/>	“It’s fine. They’ll find something else to talk about quickly enough…but maybe a shirt in the future?”<br/>	“Fair enough.”</p>
<p>As he walks over to the porch swing I catch a glimpse of a colourful heart tattoo with the name ‘Lilly’ on it.<br/>	“You had a relationship with Lilly?”<br/>	“We slept together on and off for a year before she died. I thought I loved her. Found out later that I was one of many…”<br/>He shrugs.<br/>	“So you’d be able to tell Rebekah about her sister if she was curious?”<br/>	“Yeah. I would. Lilly’s ex would be too. He’s a good guy…mostly. He’s in the Navy now.”<br/>	“Yeah, I’d rather not bring more Neptune into our lives if I can avoid it.”<br/>	“Is that why you never come back to visit Keith?”<br/>	“Mom took me…in the middle of the night…and Dad never made an attempt to get me back, to visit me…nothing. Even after Rebekah was born. Even after Lianne disappeared on me. Dad is the one who recommended that I petition the court to live as an independent teenager. He didn’t want me. That’s why we don’t visit. He’s welcome to come here, he’s Bek’s Grand-daddy, but as far as I’m concerned, he’s nothing to me.”<br/>	“You’ve done alright without him.”<br/>	“Right after Lianne left, I couldn’t afford the rent on our apartment. Rebekah and I got evicted. If it hadn’t been for the teenage mom across the hall — Claire — we would have been on the streets. Claire took us in. We became family. I finished high school, something Claire didn’t get a chance to do. I graduated with a 4.0 GPA and a full-ride scholarship to USC. Claire kept Rebekah while I went to university, coming home every weekend and holiday. We lived like that for 10 years. When I graduated and passed the bar, I came home. When Jake paid me the hush money, I bought this house and a house for Claire and her kids. I owed her everything. Without her…I would have lost Bek. They would have taken her away. Everything I am is due to Claire and Lisa.”<br/>	“I think a good portion of who you are is due to your own drive to be better than your parents.”<br/>	“Maybe.”<br/>I look at him, glancing at his tattoos. I see one on his chest that says “Valentina”.<br/>	“Who is Valentina? Your wife?”<br/>	“Daughter. She lives with her Mom since the divorce. I don’t really get to see her.”<br/>	“I’m sorry. I can’t imagine not being allowed to see Rebekah. How old is she?”<br/>	“Five…almost six.”<br/>	“Why the divorce?”<br/>	“I used to be a criminal. Straightened my life out before meeting Jade. I got shot trying to help Celeste Kane a couple of years ago. I may have slipped back into my old criminal ways after that…Jade got fed up, left me, took Valentina.”<br/>	“Still a criminal?”<br/>	“Nope. Cleaned up my act again with Keith’s help.”<br/>	“Good.”<br/>	“Why good?”<br/>	“Eh…You’re too pretty to be a criminal.”<br/>He doesn’t say anything, so I shrug and say:<br/>	“Clearly I’ve had enough wine tonight. I need to go to bed. Lock the door when you come inside.”</p>
<p>I get up and carry my blanket and glass into the house, putting the glass in the kitchen and the blanket back on the couch before grabbing my phone and walking up the stairs. </p>
<p>I walk into my room and close the door before walking into the bathroom and splashing water on my face. As I walk out of the bathroom, there’s a soft knock on my bedroom door. I open it and Eli reaches for me, tangling his fingers in my hair while his other hand grips my hip. He looks at me and I nod, so he steps closer to me and softly kisses me. (No sparks, no instant desire to take his clothes off…But I would die a happy woman if I could just do this for the rest of my life.) I step closer to him and deepen the kiss, putting my hand on his neck and running my thumb over his jaw. We kiss for a moment before he pulls back and says:<br/>	“Goodnight, Veronica.”<br/>	“Goodnight, Eli.”<br/>I watch as he walks down the hall to the guest room and goes inside. Once his door shuts, Rebekah’s opens and she says:<br/>	“Mama…He’s way better than the other one. Can I sleep in your room tonight?”<br/>	“Always, baby.”<br/>	“Nope…I’m thinking I have another…two, three nights tops before he officially moves into your room with you.”<br/>	“He won’t be staying that long. Grand-daddy sent him as protection and Don found out what he wanted to know…Eli won’t need to stay. He’ll want to go home. Don’t you get attached.”<br/>	“Are you saying that to me, or yourself? Mama…You are head over heels for him already.”<br/>	“Oh, shush you. Let’s go to bed.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When I wake up the next morning, my bed is empty and I hear laughter coming from the kitchen. Once I open the bedroom door I can smell bacon, pancakes, and coffee. When I get to the kitchen, Rebekah hands me a cup of coffee and says:<br/>“Eli’s making breakfast.”<br/>As I’m drinking the coffee there’s a knock on the door. Eli looks towards the door and says:<br/>“I’ll get it. It’s no-one you want to see, V.”</p><p>I stay in the kitchen with Rebekah, watching her as she flips the bacon that Eli left cooking. I listen to the conversation at the door and hear:<br/>“Weevil…What are you doing here?”<br/>“We’ve been through this Duncan, it’s Eli. You’re not getting near her.”<br/>“I just want to meet her.”<br/>“You have no legal right of access to that child.”<br/>“She’s my sister!”</p><p>“Because your dad held down and raped a thirteen-year-old girl. The dad that you look just like. You cannot insert yourself into their lives. Veronica still has nightmares about your dad.”<br/>“I’m not him. Please. I just want to meet my sister.”</p><p>I look at Rebekah and she’s looking at me.<br/>“Mama? I have a brother?”<br/>“Yeah…You had a sister too, but she was murdered when you were about a year and a half old. Eli had a relationship with her…He can tell you about her if you want. Apparently you look just like her. Do you want to meet your brother?”<br/>“Yes…He’s an adult though, right?”<br/>“My age, I think…Yeah.”<br/>"Please, Mama?”</p><p>I raise my voice and say:<br/>“Eli? She wants to meet him. He can come in.”<br/>I hear them walk into the house and close the door behind them. They walk into the kitchen, and I feel Eli stand behind me before he puts his hand on the side of my neck, reassuringly stroking his thumb along my spine. I hear the man — Rebekah’s brother — gasp when she turns around to face him.<br/>“Don told me you looked like Lilly, but I thought he was exaggerating.”<br/>Rebekah looks at me and says:<br/>“Lilly?”<br/>“Your sister, sweetheart.”</p><p>The man looks at me for a moment and then says:<br/>“I’m sorry…I’m Duncan. You must be Veronica.”<br/>My breath hitches and my heart starts to race as I look him in the eyes. (He looks like his father, sounds like his father…I can’t do this.)<br/>“I…can’t. Rebekah, I need to go upstairs. You visit with your brother.”</p><p>I get up and leave the room, rushing towards the stairs. I hear Rebekah say:<br/>“Mama…”<br/>Eli responds:<br/>“Duncan looks just like your dad, sweetheart. He sounds like him too. Just give her some time. I’ll stay with you.”<br/>“I need to make a call.”</p><p>I’ve been upstairs, lying on my bed, staring at the ceiling for ten minutes when my bedroom door opens and Claire and Lisa walk in. They push the door mostly closed behind them and hold out bottles and glasses and say:<br/>“Screwdriver Saturday?”<br/>“It’s like…7:30 in the morning.”<br/>“So?”<br/>I shrug and shake my head before saying:<br/>“Pour it out.”<br/>“Good girl.”<br/>Once they’ve poured our drinks and have gotten settled on my bed, Claire says:<br/>“So? Do you want to start with the brother or that fine, fine Latino man?”<br/>“He’s practically a clone of his father…freaked me out.”<br/>Lisa says:<br/>“I figured that’s what happened. I met Jake, remember?”<br/>“I had forgotten about that.”<br/>Claire says:<br/>“Okay, so traumatic rape issues aside…Can we talk about the beautiful man in pyjamas in your kitchen puh-leeze?”<br/>“Dad sent Eli to protect Rebekah and me from whatever Don was up to. Don knows what he was sent to find out though, so I suspect he’ll be leaving town…And that Eli will leave shortly after that.”<br/>“Do you want him to leave?”<br/>“That’s irrelevant. He was sent to do a job. He did it. He gets to go home.”<br/>“Excuse me. We do not avoid questions during screwdriver Saturday.”<br/>“Fine. No. I don’t want him to leave. I want him to stay…I want to cuddle with him on the porch swing in the middle of the night, eat ice cream at the kitchen island with him and Bek, wake up to the sound of them laughing in the kitchen making breakfast like I did this morning. I thought I’d never meet someone that just…fits. But he does…But it doesn’t matter what I want. He’s going to leave.”</p><p>Lisa tops up my drink as there’s a knock on the door. Eli steps inside and says:<br/>“Can I have a minute with Veronica, ladies?”<br/>Claire and Lisa get up and say:<br/>“We need more orange juice anyways. We’ll go check on Bek.”<br/>They leave the room and Eli walks over to the bed before sitting down in front of me. He takes my hand and says:<br/>“Up until I stepped off of that plane, all I wanted was to go home…Who the hell wants to be in South Carolina? But then I watched you interact with Matthew and saw the love you have for each other, and I had this feeling in the pit of my stomach that I needed to be a part of that. If that wasn’t enough to convince me…Watching you and Rebekah together sealed it for me.”<br/>“Sealed what?”<br/>“That I don’t want to leave. That I want to be here…with you and Rebekah. Can I stay?”</p><p>I just stare at him for a minute and then reach over and put my glass on the bedside table before looking at him again and saying:<br/>“Please. Please stay.”<br/>I lean forward and wrap my arms around his neck, kissing him as he grabs my waist and pulls me towards him until I’m in his lap. I pull my mouth off of his and rest my forehead on his before I say:<br/>“This is insane. I’ve never jumped into anything this fast. I’ve never let anyone I’ve dated meet Rebekah. Why does it feel so right with you?”<br/>“Sometimes things are just right, Veronica.”<br/>“That’s not a valid answer.”<br/>“I know.”<br/>“So…nothing, huh? You got nothing?”<br/>“I have nothing, V. Sorry.”<br/>“I never thought that I’d find someone that feels right…that fits the space that’s always been in our lives. It feels like that’s you, but…”<br/>“But you’re worried that it’s not, or that I’m going to disappear on you.”<br/>“I haven’t exactly had the best track record with guys I’ve dated. None of them ever lasted more than a month, none of them ever met my child, I didn’t even have sex with the majority of them. I just…I’m afraid that I will screw this up because I’m a perfectionist over-achiever who is snarky and sarcastic. I have been told more than once that I’m a damaged psycho.”</p><p>He laughs and kisses me again.<br/>“I’m not going anywhere. I feel like this is where I’m supposed to be. I had a dream last night…We were teenagers, in Neptune. You were spunky and snarky and not afraid of anything. I fell in love with you during my very first conversation with you. I feel like…no matter how life happened or where you lived…I would be in love with you. I’d want to be with you.”</p><p>I kiss him again, running my hands over his neck and down his shoulders. He moans against my mouth and deepens the kiss before pulling away.<br/>“I have to ask…”<br/>“Yes?”<br/>“What happened with Don?”<br/>“He lied to me about why he was here, but he flirted with me, and something about him drew me in. I let him come in my house. I talked to him about my past. I had this…urge to kiss him, so I did. It was like there was electricity flowing through me. I guess it was just straight-up lust, but I haven’t felt that…ever, so I didn’t realize what it was.”<br/>“So a kiss? That’s it?”<br/>“No. By the time Rebekah interrupted us he had my dress off and his shirt was off and his pants were undone…and my hand was around his cock. But it’s like it happened without me actually deciding to do any of it. It’s like I couldn’t stop.”<br/>“You don’t feel like that with me?”<br/>“Out of control? No. I don’t want that with you though…That fast and dirty, out of control, unable to stop, against the bathroom wall thing…I want to kiss you and touch you. I want slow, gentle love-making, and I want to fall asleep in your arms. I want to wake up the next morning to the sounds of you and Rebekah laughing in the kitchen while you make breakfast.”<br/>“I wouldn’t be entirely opposed to the fast and dirty against the bathroom wall sex. Just for the record.”</p><p>I laugh and say:<br/>“It might be a little bit above my skill level at the moment. I haven’t had sex with anyone in like…five years…or six? It’s been a really long time.”<br/>“What? How?”<br/>“I have issues surrounding sex. I am very picky about who I let touch me. Guess I screwed that up with Don…Jesus.”<br/>“Please tell me you have touched yourself in that time.”<br/>“That’s why man invented vibrators, right?”<br/>He groans and I can feel his dick twitch under me. From the hallway I hear:<br/>“Mama! If you are going to talk about vibrators, you must close the door properly. Hand to God, I’m gonna need therapy.”<br/>“Get in here, Rebekah.”</p><p>She steps into the room and grins at me behind Eli’s back before she mouths:<br/>“I told you so.”<br/>I say:<br/>“Is your brother gone?”<br/>“Yes, ma’am. Matt and Nick are here to get me. I need to get ready.”<br/>“Which swimsuit are you wearing today?”<br/>“Mama…”<br/>“Don’t you whine at me, little girl. Which swimsuit?”<br/>“My skimpiest bikini of course.”<br/>“So wetsuit it is?”<br/>“Mama…My white and black bikini. Is that acceptable?”<br/>“Yes. Thank you for choosing appropriately.”<br/>“Yes, Mama.”</p><p>She leaves the room and I kiss Eli before saying:<br/>“I need to go threaten Matthew again.”<br/>“Leave that poor boy alone. He won’t let anything happen to her.”<br/>“Oh? And you’re sure of that after a two-hour car ride with him?”<br/>“Yes. Trust me.”<br/>I breathe deeply and say:<br/>“Okay.”<br/>“That was hard for you, huh?”<br/>“What?”<br/>“To trust someone else’s opinion on your daughter’s safety.”<br/>“Less difficult than I expected, actually.”<br/>He kisses me and then I hear Rebekah saying:<br/>“I’m leaving Mama.”<br/>“Are your Aunts gone?”<br/>“Yes ma’am.”<br/>“So once you and the boys leave, it’ll just be us here?”<br/>“Yes, Mama.”<br/>“Lock the door on your way out. And don’t be late coming home.”<br/>“Yes, Mama.”</p><p>I wait until I hear the front door open and close and Matt’s truck pull away before I lean in and whisper in Eli’s ear:<br/>“So…Breakfast or sex first?”<br/>“Breakfast, then sex, then lunch…because by that point you’ll be hungry again.”<br/>“Quite confident, aren’t we?”<br/>“Oh, baby…You have no idea…The things I’m going to do to you…”<br/>I gasp as he runs his hands down my sides, gently brushing his thumbs over my breasts. I kiss him and then get up and hold out my hand to him.<br/>“Let’s go have breakfast.”</p><p>We go downstairs and eat breakfast while chatting, each filling the other in on our lives after I moved away from Neptune. When we’re almost done eating, I lean over and kiss him.<br/>“What was that for?”<br/>“I just really, really like kissing you.”<br/>“Ah, well…In that case.”<br/>He kisses me again as there’s a knock on the door. I moan against his mouth and pull away. I look at the door and roll my eyes before getting up and walking over there.</p><p>I open the door and say:<br/>“Go away.”<br/>“Come on Veronica. I know I lied, but the connection we felt was real. Give me a chance.”<br/>“I already told you no last night.”<br/>“Veronica…”<br/>He reaches out and grabs my waist, pulling me tight against him.<br/>“Let me go.”<br/>“Just kiss me again and then tell me that you don’t feel that spark.”<br/>“Let me go. Go back to Neptune. I don’t want you here.”<br/>He tightens his grip on my waist, so I say:<br/>“I asked you to let me go.”<br/>“Give me another chance.”</p><p>I hear Eli say:<br/>“She said to let her go Lamb.”<br/>“Navarro. What are you doing here?”<br/>“Keith sent me to protect Veronica from you.”<br/>“I wouldn’t hurt her.”<br/>I speak up, saying:<br/>“Um…Actually, you’re hurting me right now.”<br/>He lets go of me and I step backwards into Eli’s arms. He kisses the side of my neck and says:<br/>“Go clean up from breakfast…I’ll get rid of Lamb and then we can carry on with our plan.”<br/>“Quickly, okay?”<br/>“Impatient girl.”<br/>I turn and kiss him before walking past him into the kitchen. As I’m cleaning up I hear Don say:<br/>“I’m sure when Keith sent you here to protect Veronica he didn’t mean with your cock.”<br/>“Yeah, well…Better mine than yours. Go away.”<br/>“Does she know you used to fuck her daughter’s sister? You know, that one that her daughter could be the clone of?”<br/>“Yes.”<br/>“You just biding your time with Veronica until Rebekah is old enough to consent?”<br/>“No. What the hell is wrong with you?”<br/>“I get it man…She’s an attractive kid. I mean, Lilly was too. Great in the sack too, right from her first time. I wonder about the other Kane sister. I know you do too.”<br/>“No. I don’t. She’s a kid…and I’m not a horrible human being.”<br/>“You just met Veronica. You’re not in love with her.”<br/>“I could be. Eventually.”</p><p>I shake my head and go upstairs. I find clothes to wear and get in the shower, quickly washing before getting out, drying off, and getting dressed. As I’m brushing my hair, my phone rings. It’s Rebekah:<br/>“Rebekah? What’s wrong babe?”<br/>“Mama…Can you come to get me? Please?”<br/>“Where’s Matt?”<br/>“I don’t know. Please, Mama.”<br/>“I’ll be right there baby. Wait by Matt’s truck okay?”<br/>“Okay.”<br/>I pull shoes on and grab my purse and keys before running downstairs and out the side door to the driveway. I jump in the car and am backing down the driveway before Don and Eli realize I’m leaving.</p><p>When I get to the quarry, Rebekah is leaning against Matt’s truck with Nick. I stop the car and they both get in. As we drive away I say:<br/>“So…what happened?”<br/>They both say:<br/>“Nothing.”<br/>“Alright…We’ll play that game if you want.”</p><p>I drop Nick off at home and then head back to our house. We walk inside and I say:<br/>“If your last name isn’t Reynolds, get the hell out of my house.”<br/>Eli walks over to me and says:<br/>“Veronica…”<br/>“I heard your conversation with him. Just go back to Neptune. Please.”<br/>“Veronica, please.”<br/>“Go pack your things and get out. You don’t have to go back to Neptune, but you can’t stay here.”</p><p>Don laughs and leaves the house, and Eli walks upstairs. Rebekah and I sit in the living room and she says:<br/>“Mama…Why are you kicking Eli out?”<br/>“None of your concern right now, little girl. What happened at the quarry?”<br/>“I thought Matt liked me. I thought he was going to ask me out…I thought him inviting me to the quarry was his way of spending time with me, but then he took off with Celia.”<br/>“Oh, sweetheart. That might be my fault. He asked for advice last night, and I told him to make sure he thought it through. Since y’all used to live together, there would be gossip. I wanted him to be aware of that. He does like you baby.”<br/>“So basically, my mother put it in his head that he shouldn’t ask me out. Thanks a lot, Mother.”</p><p>She storms out of the room and I hear her bedroom door slam. I curl up in the corner of the couch and cry. (For Rebekah or for me…I’m not sure.)</p><p>A few minutes later I walk into the kitchen and pull out the bottle of whiskey. I sit down at the island with the bottle and a glass and pour myself some. I’m on my third (or fourth) glass when Eli comes downstairs.<br/>“How many have you had?”<br/>“None of your concern. Go away, please.”</p><p>There’s a knock on the door and I hear Claire’s voice:<br/>“Veronica?”<br/>“Come in. I’m in the kitchen.”<br/>She walks into the kitchen and says:<br/>“Shit. Whiskey. Lianne’s drink of choice. How many have you had?”<br/>“Three? Four? Not too many. I’m fine.”<br/>“Yeah? You’re good, huh? You always slur your words that much?”<br/>“I trusted people I shouldn’t, and Rebekah hates me, so…I think I’ve earned an excessive amount of whiskey.”<br/>“People?”<br/>She turns and looks at Eli before saying:<br/>“What the fuck happened?”<br/>“Don’t talk to him. He’s leaving.”<br/>“I’m not leaving you when you’re in this state.”<br/>“I have been on my own for a very long time. I’ve got this.”</p><p>Claire says:<br/>“Correction…Lisa’s got this. I’ve got to find my son, and I can’t leave Ronnie alone like this.”<br/>“I’ll stay with her.”<br/>“I don’t want you here.”<br/>“You said you wanted me to stay…What happened? I don’t understand.”<br/>Claire says:<br/>“Take it from me, you won’t get coherent answers out of her right now. She needs to go up to bed. You’re going to have to carry her, otherwise, she’ll fall down the stairs. Where is Rebekah?”<br/>“In her room. She seemed upset when they got back.”</p><p>My phone rings and Claire grabs it and puts it on speaker:<br/>“Hey, Kyle. She’s in no condition to talk right now.”<br/>“It’s the middle of the day.”<br/>“And she’s drunk, yes. She’s had a day, Kyle. She is an adult and is allowed to drink whenever she wants.”<br/>“Where is Matt?”<br/>“I don’t know. I’m about to go talk to Rebekah.”<br/>“He’s missing practice.”<br/>“I understand that, Kyle. I don’t know where he is. You talk to his teammates, and I’ll talk to Rebekah.”<br/>“Tell Veronica to call me when she’s sober. We still need to talk about the break-up.”<br/>“It was months ago. You’re telling me you haven’t spoken since then?”<br/>I say:<br/>“We have. He just heard from the busybodies that I had a guy over last night and now he wants to ‘talk’. Just hang up on him and go find Matt. Last Bek saw him he was walking off with Celia. That’s why Bek is upset. But I’m sure her Aunty can get more out of her than I can.”</p><p>I drink the last of my glass, and get off the stool I’m sitting on. (Okay, I stumble off the stool.) Eli catches me and then scoops me into his arms to carry me upstairs. He lays me down on the bed and then takes off his shoes and coat before lying down next to me and pulling me into his arms. As my head rests on his chest, I start to cry.</p><p>Once I’ve been crying for a few minutes I start hyperventilating. Rebekah comes rushing into my room, she sits on the edge of my bed and holds my hand.<br/>“Mama? What’s wrong, Mama?”<br/>When I don’t answer her, she says:<br/>“Mommy? What can I do? Eli…what happened?”<br/>He says:<br/>“I don’t know, but she’s been drinking.”<br/>I feel Rebekah sniff me before she says:<br/>“Whiskey, Mama? You never drink whiskey. You always say that it reminds you of Grandma too much.”<br/>“It’s an easy drunk, sweetheart. Easier than mixing drinks.”<br/>“Mama…why?”<br/>“Being a drunk is in my blood, kiddo. Reaching for booze when things get tough is what I do. Your Aunty needs to talk to you. Matt is missing practice. Last I saw her she was in the kitchen.”<br/>“I’m not leaving you.”<br/>“Yes, you are. Go on baby.”<br/>Eli says:<br/>“I’ll stay with her Rebekah. Go on honey.”</p><p>I hear her leave and then I say:<br/>“You don’t have to stay.”<br/>“I am not going anywhere. I told you that I want to stay with you and Rebekah and I meant it.”<br/>I don’t answer, I just keep crying, so he strokes my hair until I fall asleep.</p><p>When I wake up I am very sober and my head is pounding.<br/>“Ugh…Why whiskey? Why do I even have that in my house?”<br/>“Ah. She lives.”<br/>“Shh…Not so loud.”<br/>“I have no sympathy for you right now. This is a situation of your own making.”<br/>“What time is it?”<br/>“7:00 pm.”<br/>I sit up suddenly and the room spins.<br/>“Oh my God. Did Claire find Matt?”<br/>“Yes. He’s at his game now. So is Rebekah.”<br/>“Where’s my phone?”<br/>He hands it to me and I dial Claire’s number.<br/>“Are you alive, or is this Eli?”<br/>“I’m alive. I’m so sorry, Claire.”<br/>“It’s okay…But we’re having smoothies in the morning and you will explain what the fuck happened.”<br/>“I don’t know what happened. I just lost it and started drinking. I can’t explain it.”<br/>“Well, figure it out. Alex brought over brownies for you. Maybe that’ll help.”<br/>“I’m sorry, Claire.”<br/>“I know, love. Everything is fine.”<br/>She hangs up and I send Rebekah a message saying:<br/>‘I’m so sorry, baby.’<br/>I put down my phone and turn to look at Eli.<br/>“I don’t remember…What did I do? What did I say? I remember telling you to leave, but I don’t know why.”<br/>“Yeah, join the club, baby. I think it was something to do with my conversation with Don, but everything awful came out of his mouth, not mine.”<br/>“I don’t want you to leave.”<br/>“That’s good because I wasn’t planning on going anywhere.”</p><p>I lie back down with him and put my hand on his face before kissing him. He kisses me back for a moment and then says:<br/>“You might feel sober, but you still have a bunch of whiskey in your system. Nothing is happening here until it’s out. I want to make sure there’s no way for you to regret anything. Go shower. I’ll make you dinner.”<br/>“Okay.”</p><p>I get up out of bed and start stripping on my way to the bathroom. As I walk in and start to close the door, I hear him groan from the bed. (Something about how I’m going to be the death of him.)</p><p>When I get out of the shower, I put pyjamas on and put my hair in two French braids before going downstairs.</p><p>I walk into the kitchen and Eli is making a pasta dish with a cream sauce and he’s got salad and water on the island. I sit down and we eat dinner before cleaning up the kitchen together, working in silence. When we’re done I say:<br/>“You want to watch a movie?”<br/>He smiles and says:<br/>“Yeah.”</p><p>We’re curled up on the couch together, halfway through Lord of the Rings when everyone walks into the house. Rebekah walks over to the couch and stretches out with her head in my lap before saying:<br/>“I’m sorry I got mad at you, Mama.”<br/>“Oh, baby…it’s not your fault.”<br/>“I have homework I was going to put off until tomorrow after church, but I’m going to go do it now.”<br/>“There are brownies in the kitchen. Take one with you.”<br/>“Thanks, Mama.”<br/>She leaves the room and Matt walks over to me and sits on the coffee table in front of me.<br/>“Matt…where were you?”<br/>“Off being an idiot. Whiskey, Aunty Ronnie?”<br/>“Yeah, well…You aren’t the only idiot around here. Matthew, when I told you to think things through I didn’t mean take her to the quarry and then disappear with the one girl she hates more than anything.”<br/>“I know. I’m a moron.”<br/>“Have you done something stupid like making promises to Celia?”<br/>“No ma’am.”<br/>“Then get your butt upstairs and fix things with Bekah.”<br/>“I have your permission, ma’am?”<br/>“Yes. Just…door open, okay? We have had enough teenage mothers in this damn family.”<br/>“Yes, Aunty Ronnie.”<br/>A few seconds after he leaves the room, Claire has flopped down on the couch with her head in my lap and she’s staring at me. I run my hand over her hair and say:<br/>“Claire…I’m so sorry I let you down. I’m sorry I wasn’t able to help you find Matt…I’m sorry.”<br/>“Ronnie…Baby…You are allowed to have a bad day, but when you start drinking whiskey straight, I need a fucking explanation, because we promised each other that we wouldn’t be our Moms. That we would be better than them. That we would keep our demons at bay…And you drinking whiskey straight in the middle of the day…baby, that’s inviting your demons for fucking tea.”<br/>“I was upset…And I don’t remember why…And then, Rebekah got mad at me, and…”<br/>I shrug.<br/>“You were pretty mad at Eli, but he seemed at as much of a loss as I was as to why.”<br/>“Yeah, I don’t know. I remember telling him to leave…I’m really, really happy he didn’t.”<br/>“What happened this morning that threw you so much? Was it just the brother being here? Making you think about Jake?”<br/>“I don’t know…Maybe that was it?”<br/>“Well…Think about it. We’ll talk tomorrow after church. We’ll have brunch. Alex is making it, he’ll be here in the morning.”<br/>“I love you.”<br/>“Oh, I love you too. Send my boy home before too late, okay?”<br/>“Yes, ma’am.”<br/>She leaves the house, closing the front door behind her. I snuggle closer into Eli and say:<br/>“I’m sorry. I understand if you don’t want any part in this crazy.”<br/>“I definitely want to be part of this crazy, loving, amazing family. I’m not going anywhere.”<br/>“You realize that might make you certifiable, right?”<br/>“Uh…yeah. Let’s finish our movie, then send Matt home.”</p><p>I press play on our movie and not thirty minutes later, Matt is walking through the room on his way out.<br/>“Bye Aunt Ronnie. I’ll see you at church tomorrow.”<br/>“Bye kiddo.”</p><p>Five minutes later Rebekah comes downstairs and curls up next to me, resting her head on my shoulder.<br/>“You okay sweetheart?”<br/>“He asked me to be his girlfriend.”<br/>“And?”<br/>“And…I guess I have a boyfriend?”<br/>“Well, you know the rules.”<br/>“Mama…It’s Matt.”<br/>“Even more important to enforce the rules then.”<br/>“I’m not you or Aunty Claire. I’m not going to get knocked up in high school.”<br/>I don’t say anything, so Eli says:<br/>“Rebekah…”<br/>“I know. I know. I’m sorry, Mama. I know it wasn’t your choice to get pregnant and have me.”</p><p>I take a deep breath and say:<br/>“Rebekah Faith Reynolds. Listen to me very carefully little girl. It was not my choice to get pregnant but from there? Everything was my choice. Keeping you, raising you, fighting to keep you. I chose all of that. I chose you. I love you more than anything in the whole world. You are more important to me than oxygen. My life did not have purpose or meaning until you came along. You are my life, and while I may resent how you were conceived, I have not, not for one fucking second, regretted having you.”</p><p>She starts crying and wraps her arms around me.<br/>“I love you, Mama.”<br/>“I love you.”<br/>“I’m going to go do homework, and I’ll have my headphones in with the music loud, so…you know.”<br/>“Thanks, child. We have church in the morning, so don’t stay up too late. Okay?”<br/>“Yes ma’am. Goodnight, Eli.”<br/>“Goodnight kiddo.”</p><p>We finish watching our movie, then Eli kisses my neck and whispers in my ear:<br/>“Let’s go upstairs so I can make love to you.”<br/>“Oh…Yes, please.”<br/>I get up and lock the front door and start turning off the lights. When I get back to the bottom of the stairs, Eli picks me up and carries me up the stairs, putting me back on my feet once we get into my room. He pushes the door closed and kisses me.</p><p>Afterwards, I’m lying in bed next to him and he runs his fingers down the side of my face and says:<br/>“You’re not saying anything. Are you okay?”<br/>“Speaking requires muscles and I don’t think I have any anymore.”<br/>“So you’re a puddle?”<br/>“Yes.”<br/>He laughs and pulls me into his arms. I rest my head on his chest and tangle my legs with his. The sound of his heartbeat lulls me to sleep, and as my eyes close I hear him whisper:<br/>“I love you.”<br/>I smile against his chest as I go to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Four months later, I’m in the middle of a trial in Charleston, so I’m working ridiculously long hours, both during the day in Charleston and late into the night at home. </p>
<p>Eli had flown back to Neptune a week after he got here. He put most of his belongings in storage and then flew back to South Carolina. </p>
<p>+++++++++++++++</p>
<p>One night I’m sitting at the kitchen island working on the case while eating a brownie when Eli walks up behind me and wraps his arms around me before kissing the top of my head.<br/>	“Do you have a second to talk?”<br/>	“For you? Always. What’s up?”<br/>	“I need to go back to Neptune to get my car and the things I put in storage. I was thinking I could take Matt. We can fly to Neptune then drive back.”<br/>	“Why Matt?”<br/>	“You’re in the middle of a trial, Rebekah’s working…plus, I thought you might not want her in Neptune.”<br/>	“Would you want to take Bek if it wasn’t for her working and my issues with her father?”<br/>	“Yes. I think it could be a good trip for us, a bonding experience for step-daughter and step-dad.”</p>
<p>I smile at him and kiss him.<br/>	“She loves you, Eli.”<br/>	“I know. And I love her.”<br/>	“Nick can cover the cafe while she’s gone if you want to take her with you.”<br/>	“Really?”<br/>	“Yeah. Go talk to her.”</p>
<p>He grins and pulls me up off of my stool, kissing me before saying:<br/>	“I am so stupidly in love with you…You know that?”<br/>	“I love you. Go talk to Rebekah.”</p>
<p>He leaves the room and five minutes later Rebekah comes in. She wraps her arms around my shoulders and says:<br/>	“Can I go to Neptune with Dad?”<br/>	“We’re calling him Dad now, huh?”<br/>	“Well, I’ve never had a Dad before, so…sure.”<br/>	“If you want to. Yeah. You can go. I just want you to be aware that there’s a chance you’ll run into people who think you are Lilly.”<br/>	“I know. Dad told me. He said that he’d introduce me to some people who knew her if I wanted.”<br/>	“Do you?”<br/>	“I think so? She was my sister, and Dad only knew one side of her.”<br/>	“The slutty side?”<br/>	“Yeah.”</p>
<p>She’s quiet for a moment and then says:<br/>	“Mama…What if I run into him?”<br/>	“Jake?”<br/>	“Yeah.”<br/>	“It’s your call sweetheart. You know that Eli will protect you no matter what you decide. And Grand-daddy lives in Neptune, so you’ll have him too.”<br/>	“What about my shifts at the cafe?”<br/>	“Nick will cover them. When are you leaving?”<br/>	“Dad says tomorrow.”<br/>	“Well then, you’d better go pack and go see Matt before you go.”<br/>	“I’m going to go see him now. I’ll pack later.”<br/>	“Okay. How long will you be gone?”<br/>	“Couple of hours.”<br/>	“Okay. See you when you get back.”</p>
<p>She kisses my cheek and leaves the house. Once I hear the front door close behind her I go upstairs. I find Eli in our room, packing a bag.<br/>	“She’s decided she’s calling you Dad now. Did you know that?”<br/>He grins and says:<br/>	“No. I didn’t know that. How do you feel about that?”<br/>	“She’s old enough to make her own decisions.”<br/>	“Veronica…”<br/>I smirk and say:<br/>	“I love you and she loves you. If she wants to call you Dad, I’m not going to argue.”</p>
<p>He steps over to me and eyes me suspiciously.<br/>	“What?”<br/>	“Why aren’t you working?”<br/>	“Oh…Because the man I love is going away for like…Two weeks, and he’s leaving tomorrow. And our daughter is gone for a couple of hours to visit her boyfriend.”<br/>I reach up and undo the halter strap on my dress, allowing the dress to pool around my feet as I push my panties off of my body and step out of them. I reach for him and pull off his shirt and then undo his pants. He steps out of them and picks me up, kissing me as he moves us onto the bed. Once we’re on the bed he kisses me softly and says:<br/>	“Marry me.”<br/>	“Seriously?”<br/>	“I was planning this whole fancy dinner thing, and I can do that if you want it, but…Yeah, seriously. Marry me.”<br/>	“Yes. Do I get a ring?”<br/>	“Open the bedside table drawer.”<br/>	“You really have been planning this.”<br/>	“Open the damn drawer, woman.”</p>
<p>I reach over and open the bedside table drawer, pulling out a small black velvet box. I look at him and kiss him before opening the box. Inside there’s a delicate white gold band with a princess cut diamond solitaire.<br/>	“Oh, Eli. It’s beautiful.”<br/>He reaches over and takes the ring out of the box before sliding it onto my finger. I put the box down and put my hands on his face and kiss him longingly before whispering:<br/>	“Make love to me.” </p>
<p>He kisses me and makes love to me telling me how much he loves me, over and over the whole time.</p>
<p>+++++++++++++++++</p>
<p>The next day Eli and Rebekah leave early in the morning, getting a ride into Charleston with Alex on his way to the farmer’s market. I’m sitting in my kitchen that afternoon, working, when my front door opens and I hear Lisa’s kids walk in.<br/>	“Aunty Ronnie?”<br/>	“In the kitchen Scott.”<br/>Lisa’s three kids walk into the room and I look at the eldest, twelve-year-old Scott, and say:<br/>	“What are you guys doing here?”<br/>	“We were hoping we could hang out here for a while…Mom’s on a rampage.”<br/>	“Does that rampage have something to do with weekend chores?”<br/>	“Maybe.”</p>
<p>Ten-year-old Maddie says:<br/>	“Aunty Ronnie, please let us stay.”<br/>	“I’m trying to work, Miss Mads.”<br/>	“You’re always working. Where’s Uncle Eli?”<br/>	“Uncle Eli instead of Mr. Eli now, huh?”<br/>She shrugs, and I say:<br/>	“Uncle Eli and Rebekah went to see her Grand-daddy. They’ll be home in a couple of weeks.”<br/>Her face falls and she says:<br/>	“Oh.”</p>
<p>Eight-year-old Toby says:<br/>	“Can we stay anyways?”</p>
<p>I look at them and close my laptop, stacking my files on top of it. <br/>	“Fine. We’ll bake.”<br/>Scott shakes his head and says:<br/>	“Come on Aunty Ronnie, you can do better than that.”<br/>	“Fine. Mint juleps and dance party. Call the other kids, see if they want to join us.”<br/>	“They’re already on their way.”<br/>	“This was the plan all along, wasn’t it?”<br/>	“Yes, ma’am.”<br/>	“Little troublemaker. Get the blender. I’ll move my things to another room.”</p>
<p>As I collect my work things, I say:<br/>	“Mads. Turn on music.”<br/>	“Yes, ma’am.”<br/>She walks into the living room, and I hear Matthew say:<br/>	“I’ll handle that Maddie. The rest of us don’t want never-ending Taylor Swift.”<br/>I yell from the stairs:<br/>	“Matthew! Be nice!”<br/>	“Yes, Aunty Ronnie.”</p>
<p>When I get back downstairs, there’s music playing (loudly) and Lisa and Claire are in the kitchen with two blenders going. <br/>	“So…What? Eli called you and told you to keep me company?”<br/>Claire shakes her head and says:<br/>	“No. Eli called us and told us that you’re engaged.”<br/>	“Oh. Yeah. I was going to tell you on the next margarita night…”<br/>	“Why are you not more excited about this?”<br/>	“I am excited. It’s just tempered right now with stress about work and the fact that I’m going to miss them for two weeks…I’ve never been away from Rebekah for this long…ever.”<br/>	“I’m sure you gave Eli a proper send-off last night though, right?”<br/>	“Yeah…I’m a little stressed about that too.”<br/>	“Why?”<br/>	“We may have forgotten the condom in our eagerness to celebrate our engagement. And it may be my fertile days.”<br/>Lisa says:<br/>	“May have forgotten, or did forget?”<br/>	“Definitely forgot.”<br/>	“Oh…Well, at least you’re not a teenager this time.”<br/>	“That’s it? That’s the extent of your reaction? I am stressing the fuck out here.”<br/>	“Baby…You love him, he loves you so much. Everything will be fine.”<br/>	“Rebekah decided yesterday before the engagement that she wants to call him Dad.”<br/>	“And how did you react to that?”<br/>	“Had trouble breathing for a minute. It’s not something I ever thought I’d hear her call anyone.”<br/>	“And how did Eli react?”<br/>	“It made him happy.”<br/>	“Because he loves her. And he loves you.”<br/>I hold out my hand for a glass.<br/>	“Give me a mint julep. At least I can pretend I’m drinking.”<br/>	“Good girl.”</p>
<p>We spent the rest of the day drinking and dancing with the kids. We had pizza for dinner, and all the kids fell asleep in my living room while watching a movie. After Claire and Lisa left, I cleaned up the mess in the kitchen and went upstairs to work.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This chapter is from Eli's perspective</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As we’re waiting to board, Rebekah tells me she’s never been on a plane before.<br/>	“I’m pretty sure the plane ride will be the least scary part of our trip honey.”<br/>	“I want to meet Celeste. Do you think she’d want to meet me? I know it would be painful for her since I look like Lilly, but…”<br/>	“It might be painful for her to remember that her ex-husband raped a thirteen-year-old too.”<br/>	“Fair and valid point, Dad.”</p>
<p>A woman sitting across from us looks up and says:<br/>	“There’s no way he’s your Dad. He’s too young, and you look nothing like him.”<br/>	“He’s my step-dad, and he’s the same age as my mom.”<br/>	“How old was she when you were born?”<br/>	“Fourteen.”<br/>	“Wow…That’s pretty young. Your mom’s kind of a slut, huh?”<br/>	“No, actually. My biological father was a friend of my grandmother’s…He spent one night in their apartment when my mom was thirteen. When my grandma passed out drunk — she was an alcoholic — he went into my mom’s room, held her down and raped her. She was — again — thirteen and a virgin.”<br/>	“And she kept you?”<br/>	“She fought to keep me. Grandma took off when I was two, and Mom fought tooth and nail to keep me and raise me herself. While doing that, she graduated high school with a 4.0 GPA and got a full ride to USC. She went to law school and is now working as a lawyer while supporting me and my dreams. She’s a fucking badass.”</p>
<p>I know the look on my face is pure pride and adoration for this girl who so very whole-heartedly went to bat for her mom. She turns to look at me and says:<br/>	“I’m so glad Grand-daddy sent you to us, Dad. Mama has never been as happy as she is with you.”<br/>	“Yeah…Remind me to thank Keith for that when we see him.”</p>
<p>+++++++++++++++</p>
<p>The plane ride was uneventful. I warned Rebekah that the person picking us up from the airport knew Lilly really well, so she would be prepared for that moment where they forget she’s not Lilly. </p>
<p>We walk out into the pick-up area and I see him looking for us.<br/>	“Echolls!”<br/>I take Rebekah’s hand and walk towards Logan. He looks at us and freezes.<br/>	“Logan, meet my step-daughter Rebekah. Bekah, this is Logan. He used to date Lilly.”<br/>Logan looks at Rebekah and smiles before saying:<br/>	“You have your mother’s eyes. Everything else is almost exactly Lilly, but those eyes are all Ronnie.”<br/>	“You knew Mama?”<br/>	“For a little while before she and Lianne fled town, yeah.”<br/>	“She never mentioned you.”<br/>I laugh and say:<br/>	“Kiddo, your Mama has shoved so much knowledge in her brain she doesn’t remember anything from Neptune. She and I were friends for years when we were kids, she remembers my grandma, but doesn’t remember knowing me.”<br/>	“You sure it’s the knowledge and not all the margarita nights?”<br/>	“The margarita nights might have something to do with it. Speaking of which, call someone and let them know we’re here. They’re all supposed to be with your Mama today.”</p>
<p>She pulls her phone out and dials a number.<br/>	“Aunty Claire?”<br/>	…<br/>	“I just wanted to let you guys know we’ve landed. How’s Mama?”<br/>	…<br/>	“Um…Yeah. Dad’s right here. Hang on.”</p>
<p>She holds the phone out to me and says:<br/>	“Scary Southern lady wishes to speak to you.”<br/>I take the phone and say:<br/>	“Hey, Claire.”<br/>	“You know she’s freaking the fuck out, right?”<br/>	“About what?”<br/>	“Eli…what happened last night?”<br/>	“She was calm about it last night and didn’t bring it up this morning.”<br/>	“She’s at her most fertile right now.”<br/>	“Was she drinking this afternoon?”<br/>	“Nope. Drank mint juleps with the kids.”<br/>	“So she thinks there’s a chance.”<br/>	“You had unprotected sex while she’s ovulating…Yeah, she’s aware there’s a chance.”<br/>	“I’m in California, Claire. You and Lisa are going to have to do your magic best friend thing.”<br/>	“You mean to take care of her like we’ve been doing since her Mama abandoned her?”<br/>	“Yeah, Claire. That’s what I mean.”<br/>	“You’re lucky we love you.”<br/>	“I know. I count my blessings every day.”<br/>	“Call her, Eli.”<br/>	“Yes, ma’am.”<br/>	“Tell my girl to have fun while she’s there.”<br/>	“I will.”<br/>She hangs up and I hand the phone back to Rebekah. She looks sympathetic and pats my shoulder.<br/>	“Poor Dad. You just got Claired. How do you feel? Do you need to sit down? I know the first time is always the worst.”<br/>	“You are enjoying this entirely too much little girl.”</p>
<p>Logan says:<br/>	“She looks like Lilly, but then she speaks and Ronnie comes out.”<br/>	“Yeah, it’s a little disorienting at first. You’ll get used to it.”</p>
<p>We walk out to the car and Logan says:<br/>	“How tired are you guys?”<br/>I look at Rebekah and say:<br/>	“Your call, kid.”<br/>	“I’m good.”<br/>	“Okay. Logan, what’s your plan?”<br/>	“Dick was thinking we should have a little Neptune High reunion at Dog Beach.”<br/>	“Fine, but I would like to remind you that my daughter is only sixteen.”<br/>	“Noted. We can stop by the house first so you can change if you want to, Rebekah.”<br/>	“Please.”</p>
<p>We stop at Logan’s house and Rebekah goes into the bathroom to change and get ready. When she walks out wearing a mini skirt and halter-top, I take one look at her and say:<br/>	“Hell no, little girl. More clothing is required.”<br/>	“Dad. I wear this to parties all the time.”<br/>	“Oh? So if I take a picture and send it to your mother and your boyfriend they would both be okay with it?”<br/>She rolls her eyes and says:<br/>	“No.”<br/>	“More clothes. Thanks.”<br/>She leaves the room and comes back five minutes later wearing jeans and a t-shirt. She spins when she walks into the room and says:<br/>	“Better?”<br/>	“Yeah.”</p>
<p>We head to Dog Beach and as we’re walking from the car she presses up against my side and I wrap my arm around her shoulders.<br/>	“What’s wrong Bekah-boo?”<br/>	“All these people knew Lilly?”<br/>	“Probably most of them, yeah. But some of them probably knew your Mama too.”<br/>	“I’m nervous.”<br/>	“I’m right here, kiddo. Just breathe. We can leave whenever you want.”<br/>	“You’ll stay next to me?”<br/>	“The whole time.”<br/>	“Thanks, Dad.”</p>
<p>We’re at the beach for thirty minutes before she says:<br/>	“I’d like to go now. Please?”<br/>	“Of course. What’s wrong?”<br/>	“It’s just too much. They’re all staring, and they’re being rude to you…I don’t understand.”<br/>	“Oh, yeah…I grew up poor and all of these people are from the rich part of town. We didn’t exactly socialize in high school.”<br/>	“South Carolina is better than here. No wonder Mama never wanted to come visit.”<br/>	“Yup. Neptune is a hellhole.”<br/>	“When are we leaving town?”<br/>	“Day after tomorrow. Your Grand-daddy wants to spend some time with you tomorrow.”<br/>	“Can we stay with him instead of Logan?”<br/>	“I’m sure we could. You want to call him?”<br/>	“Yeah.”</p>
<p>She pulls out her phone and dials Keith’s number.<br/>	“Hi, Grand-daddy.”	<br/>	…<br/>	“Yeah, we’re here. We are at Dog Beach. Logan got some people together that knew Lilly. It’s just too much for me. We were supposed to stay with Logan, but I was wondering if we can come to stay with you?”<br/>	…<br/>	“Our bags are in Logan’s car, here at the beach.”<br/>	…<br/>	“Great. Thanks. We’ll see you soon.”<br/>She hangs up and says:<br/>	“Grand-daddy said we can stay with him.”<br/>	“Okay. Let’s go find Logan to get our bags.”</p>
<p>As we start to walk back towards the party I hear Celeste say:<br/>	“Oh my god.”<br/>	“It’s Celeste, sweetheart.”<br/>We turn around and face Celeste. Rebekah grabs my hand and squeezes it before whispering:<br/>	“Dad…I don’t want to do this.”<br/>	“Okay. You go find Logan. I’ll talk to Celeste.”<br/>She kisses my cheek and walks away. I approach Celeste and she says:<br/>	“Where did she go?”<br/>	“Celeste…She’s just a kid. Being here, surrounded by people who knew Lilly…It’s been too much for her anyway, but to see you…her sister’s mom…She’s just freaking out. I shouldn’t have brought her to Neptune without Veronica. She needs her Mom.”<br/>	“Goddamn Jake for this. Goddamn him for getting that girl pregnant and leaving that poor baby in some backwoods town in fucking South Carolina.”</p>
<p>I take a deep breath and say:<br/>	“Celeste, Jake didn’t just ‘get that girl pregnant’, he went into a thirteen-year-old girl’s room, held her down and raped her. A girl who he thought might be his daughter because he had been fucking her mother for years. Veronica has done an amazing job of raising that child. Rebekah is intelligent and sweet. She has an insanely high GPA, she’s a cheerleader, she’s funny, she babysits on weekends and evenings, she works her butt off to save for university. Veronica, Rebekah, and their whole crazy little family they’ve formed in that town love each other more than anything in the world. Seriously, Celeste, I had never experienced that amount of love before. I had never seen it. Veronica had Rebekah when she was fourteen-years-old. Lianne left when Veronica was sixteen. Veronica still graduated with a 4.0 GPA and a full ride to USC. She went to University and Law school, she became a lawyer…All while raising that amazing girl over there.”<br/>	“You love her.”<br/>	“Which one?”<br/>	“Veronica.”<br/>	“Yeah. I do. We’re engaged.”</p>
<p>I hear a squeal from behind me and when I turn around, Rebekah launches herself at me, hugging me.<br/>	“Your Mama wanted to tell you herself when we got back.”<br/>	“I’ll act surprised.”<br/>	“She’ll see right through it Bekah-boo.”<br/>	“True. I guess I’ll call her and yell at her for not telling me instead.”<br/>I look at her and raise an eyebrow.<br/>	“I was kidding Dad.”</p>
<p>++++++++++++++</p>
<p>The next morning Keith takes Rebekah out for the day and I call Veronica.<br/>	“Eli…”<br/>	“Hi, baby.”<br/>	“How’s Rebekah?”<br/>	“She freaked out a little last night. Logan thought it would be a good idea to get together with a bunch of people who knew Lilly. She had fun at first, but then it was just too much for her. And then we ran into Celeste.”<br/>	“My poor baby.”<br/>	“We handled it. I may have accidentally told her we’re engaged.”<br/>	“That’s okay. How’d she handle that?”<br/>	“There was squealing and hugging.”<br/>	“Good.”<br/>	“How are you, V?”<br/>	“I’m the teensiest bit stressed out.”<br/>	“Sweetheart, everything will be okay.”<br/>	“Last time I had a baby it was really hard.”<br/>	“Last time you had a baby you were a child. Now you’re an adult, with a fiancé and a huge family that loves you. Besides, we don’t even know anything yet.”<br/>	“I wish you were here.”<br/>	“I wish I was too. Let the girls take care of you, okay?”<br/>	“Yeah. Okay.”<br/>	“I love you, so fucking much.”<br/>	“I love you.”<br/>I hang up and head to the storage locker.</p>
<p>++++++++++++++</p>
<p>It takes Rebekah and me a week to drive home, we're not pushing ourselves each day and we're making lots of stops. We get strange looks at every hotel we stop at, at least until she calls me 'Dad', then people usually decide we're okay. There was one incident in rural Texas when the manager of the hotel decided she needed to call Veronica to confirm that she knew I was with Rebekah. Veronica started laughing and it took her a good five minutes to calm down enough to tell the woman that yes, it was okay for her daughter to be travelling across the country with her step-dad.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Five</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Two weeks after Eli and Rebekah got back from Neptune, I buy a pregnancy test and wait for a day when Eli and I will have some time to ourselves in the morning. </p>
<p>One Sunday before church, I wake up early enough that Eli is still in bed. I climb over him, straddling him, before kissing him until he wakes up.<br/>	“Nice wake-up call, babe.”<br/>	“I try. I’m going to take the test and I wanted you awake for it.”<br/>	“Okay. I’m awake.”</p>
<p>I go into the bathroom and take the test before going back into the bedroom and lying on top of Eli. <br/>	“Distract me for the next three minutes.”<br/>He kisses me and runs his hands down my sides as he deepens the kiss. When the alarm goes off on my phone we pull apart and I walk into the bathroom to check the test. </p>
<p>I walk back out to the bedroom and he looks at me and says:<br/>	“So?”<br/>	“So…we’re having a baby.”<br/>He sits up on the edge of the bed and I go to straddle his lap, wrapping my arms around his neck. <br/>	“We’re having a baby?”<br/>	“Yeah…Probably the most difficult child in the world. Your attitude problem and my snark and sarcasm? We’re doomed.”<br/>	“My attitude problem? Have you met you?”<br/>	“Fair. I don’t want to tell anyone until after the first trimester.”<br/>	“Not even Rebekah?”<br/>	“Not even Rebekah.”<br/>	“Okay, babe.”</p>
<p>++++++++++++++</p>
<p>We don’t make it all the way through the first trimester without the family finding out. I go to Charleston for my doctor’s appointments to avoid the small-town gossip, and that works well…Until Lisa’s birthday at the end of October. She decides that we need to spend the weekend in Charleston and go club-hopping. I had been avoiding drinking on margarita nights thus far, making up excuses…But we get to the first club and Lisa insists on champagne. I take my glass, but I don’t drink it. They both look at me and Lisa says:<br/>	“You’re pregnant. We knew it!”<br/>	“We wanted to wait until Thanksgiving to tell everyone.”<br/>	“Why Thanksgiving?”<br/>	“Because Dad will be here…And so will Valentina, although Eli doesn’t know that.”<br/>	“You convinced his ex-wife to let you have her daughter for Thanksgiving?”<br/>	“Yup.”<br/>	“He’s going to be so fucking happy.”<br/>	“Hopefully.”</p>
<p>Claire says:<br/>	“Well, then I guess you shouldn’t drink. It would be irresponsible…But, if we don’t take a shitload of selfies in different bars with different drinks tonight, everyone is going to know something is up. So you hold the drink for the picture, then Lisa or I will drink it.”<br/>	"Sounds good to me.”</p>
<p>We go to five different clubs, taking selfies with every new drink, posting them all on Instagram. Eli calls a few times while we’re out, but the clubs are loud, so after we get back to the hotel and we all get changed into pyjamas and I pour Claire and Lisa into bed, I lie down on my bed and call him back.<br/>	“Hi, trouble.”<br/>	“Hi, love.”<br/>	“That’s a whole lot of drink selfies you ladies posted tonight.”<br/>	“Yeah, and every single one of the drinks I held was consumed by someone not growing a human. I was drinking water.”<br/>	“Why post the pictures?”<br/>	“Because it’s tradition, and if we didn’t take them the kids would know something was up.”<br/>	“When are we telling everyone?”<br/>	“Thanksgiving. So only a few more weeks. Can you handle it?”<br/>	“I was thinking I should tell Valentina.”<br/>	“I think you should wait. She can find out with everyone else.”<br/>	“But she won’t be here.”<br/>	“Yes…She will.”<br/>	“What? How?”<br/>	“I’ve been talking to Jade. We came up with a custody arrangement…She’s really happy that you’ve gotten your life together. She and I were going to surprise you and Valentina at Thanksgiving.”<br/>	“You are so fucking amazing. I can’t believe you managed to convince her to give me a chance.”<br/>	“Babe…You did that. You straightened your life out before you ever came to Serenity. I just told her about it.”<br/>	“I love you.”<br/>	“And I love you. I need to go to sleep though…Club hopping is exhausting when not consuming alcohol. We’ll be home tomorrow afternoon.”<br/>We hang up and I fall asleep quickly.</p>
<p>+++++++++++++++++</p>
<p>Thanksgiving morning I get up early and print cards that have ultrasound pictures in them. I print one for everyone’s seat, writing in Valentina’s: ‘You’re going to be a big sister!’ And in Rebekah’s: ‘I’m so glad you like babysitting!’ And then I put them in envelopes and seal them before writing people’s names on the outside. </p>
<p>As I finish that, Alex walks in.<br/>	“Are you ready to help me cook, my love?”<br/>	“Oh…You brought Mark with you?”<br/>	“Ha ha ha. No. You know that man can burn water. Get your adorable behind in the kitchen and help me.”<br/>	“Yes, chef.”<br/> We spend the next few hours in the kitchen, singing along to music and cooking. Then Alex says:<br/>	“I’m going home to get ready. You go get pretty.”<br/>	“Excuse me? I’m always pretty.”<br/>	“Are you mispronouncing petty?”<br/>	“Oh, shut up you. Don’t come back without your husband. And our pies.”<br/>	“Yes ma’am.”</p>
<p>Once he leaves I set the tables, putting the adults and teenagers at the dining room table and the kids at the smaller breakfast nook table. I put the place cards out and then head upstairs to make sure Eli, Dad, and Rebekah are getting ready before getting dressed.</p>
<p>About an hour after we’re all ready and downstairs people start walking in. First Lisa, Kyle, and her kids (Scott, Maddie, and Toby), then Claire and her kids (Matthew and Nicholas). Alex and Mark show up shortly after that with the pies and a big platter of brownies. (I am incredibly happy to see the brownies.)</p>
<p>Everyone is in the living room watching football and talking when the doorbell rings. I look at Eli and say:<br/>	“Go get it.”<br/>He goes over to the door and opens it. Seconds later I hear:<br/>	“Daddy!”<br/>I watch as she launches herself into his arms and he starts crying. I step forward and hold out my hand to Jade while I say:<br/>	“It’s nice to finally meet you in person. I’m Veronica.”<br/>	“You are not what I expected…Although, you’re exactly what I should have expected considering where you live.”<br/>	“What were you expecting?”<br/>	“Someone less…blonde and cheerleader-esque.”<br/>	“Fair.”</p>
<p>Eli puts Valentina down and I crouch in front of her and say:<br/>	“Hello, Valentina. I’m Veronica.”<br/>	“Hello. You’re the lady that’s marrying my Daddy.”<br/>	“Yes ma’am, I am.”<br/>	“Do I have to call you Mama?”<br/>	“No, sweetheart. You can call me Veronica, or Ronnie. Your Daddy calls me V, you could call me that if you want.”</p>
<p>I stand up and look at Rebekah.<br/>	“Come here, baby.”<br/>Rebekah walks over and I say:<br/>	“Valentina, this is my daughter Rebekah.”<br/>Valentina’s eyes get big and she says:<br/>	“She’s old.”<br/>	“I know, right? She just refused to stop growing and getting older. I tried to convince her to stay little, but she just wouldn’t listen.”<br/>Jade says:<br/>	“How old were you when she was born?”<br/>	“Fourteen.”<br/>She just looks at me, so I say:<br/>	“It wasn’t by choice.”<br/>	“I’m sorry…that’s awful. Was it someone your age?”</p>
<p>I look behind her at the man who just walked up the porch steps.<br/>	“No. It wasn’t. Rebekah, please take Valentina in to see Alex. Get her a brownie.”<br/>	“Yes, Mama.”</p>
<p>Eli pulls Jade into the living room and then comes back and stands beside me. I look at the newcomer and say:<br/>	“What the fuck are you doing here?”<br/>	“I want to meet my daughter.”<br/>	“No.”<br/>	“She wanted to meet Duncan, why wouldn’t she want to meet me?”</p>
<p>I see his eyes shift to behind me before Rebekah says:<br/>	“I wanted to meet Duncan because he’s my brother. I have no interest in knowing you because you went into my Mama’s room when she was thirteen, held her down and raped her. I want nothing to do with you. You are a monster.”<br/>	“I’m your Dad.”<br/>	“No. You aren’t! I have a Dad. He’s standing right there holding my Mama’s hand. You are nothing to me.”</p>
<p>I hear Alex and Mark come out of the kitchen and I watch them wrap their arms around Rebekah and lead her away, saying:<br/>	“Come on Bekah-Boo. Let’s get you a brownie.”</p>
<p>I turn around and look at Jake.<br/>	“Please leave Jake. You are not welcome here.”<br/>	“I just want to know her.”<br/>	“You never did before.”<br/>	“I screwed up, Veronica. I’m sorry. I’m sorry for what I did to you. I’m sorry I didn’t help you after Lianne left.”<br/>	“I didn’t need your damn help. Leave before I call the police.”<br/>	“At some point, she is going to want to know me.”<br/>	“Doubtful. You heard her. She has a Dad. She doesn’t need you.”<br/>	“I want to know my daughter.”<br/>	“You only want to know her because she looks like Lilly. You are trying to replace your dead daughter with my living one. But I won’t let you. I have signed paperwork. Completely legal, stating that you wouldn’t try to take my child. She’s also old enough now to make her own decisions, and you heard her, she doesn’t want a relationship with you.”<br/>	“Lilly was my life! I could treat Rebekah the same. She’d never want for anything!”<br/>	“Eli…I’m about to say something cruel about your ex, forgive me.”<br/>	“Go ahead, babe.”<br/>	“Lilly was a whore. She had sex with anything that moved and it got her killed. Fucking her boyfriend’s father got her killed. Clearly she was wanting for something. Probably attention, since she tried to get it any way she could.”</p>
<p>He reaches out and slaps me across the face. Eli steps forward, but I put my hand out to stop him.<br/>	“Jake. You are in South Carolina. You just hit me in my own home. We have stand your ground laws here, I’d be well within my rights to shoot you. Leave. Now. Do not come back.”<br/>	“Fine.”</p>
<p>He turns around and leaves. I close the door behind him and turn around to say:<br/>	“I just need a minute.”</p>
<p>I walk into the kitchen and wrap my arms around Rebekah. We both start to cry and I whisper to her:<br/>	“It’s okay my sweetheart. He’s gone.”<br/>	“He hit you.”<br/>	“I’m fine love. It was just a slap.”</p>
<p>More arms end up wrapped around us, and we both relax into Claire and Lisa. Claire says:<br/>	“God, he’s awful.”<br/>	“Yes.”</p>
<p>We all step apart and suddenly I’m wrapped in Eli’s arms and Rebekah is wrapped in Matt’s. I whisper in Eli’s ear:<br/>	“I could really use a drink.”<br/>	“I can get you a lovely sweet tea.”<br/>	“I love you.”<br/>	“I love you.”</p>
<p>We walk back out to the living room and I sit down next to Claire, leaning my head on her shoulder.<br/>	“Well, that was exciting.”<br/>	“How did he know where to find you?”<br/>	“Don Lamb. Had to be. Duncan wouldn’t have told him.”<br/>Eli grumbles:<br/>	“Remind me to kill him the next time I see him.”<br/>Kyle, Mark, and Alex say:<br/>	“I’ll help.”</p>
<p>++++++++++++</p>
<p>We all sit and visit for a bit while the kids play. Valentina seems to hit it off quickly with Maddie and Toby, even Scott plays with them for a while.</p>
<p>When we sit down to eat dinner, Eli and I stand at the head of the table and I say:<br/>	“You all can open your place card envelopes for a surprise.”</p>
<p>Rebekah jumps up after reading hers and says:<br/>	“Really?”<br/>I nod and she comes running over, wrapping Eli and me in a hug. Everyone else gives us a hug, except Valentina. She walks over to us and says:<br/>	“I’m going to be a big sister?”<br/>I crouch down so I’m at her level and say:<br/>	“Yes, sweetheart, you are.”<br/>	“Where is the baby?”<br/>I take her hand and I put it on my stomach and say:<br/>	“In here. We won’t meet them until Easter.”<br/>	“Easter’s so far away.”<br/>	“I know. I feel the same way.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Six</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The months between Thanksgiving and Easter flew by, probably due to the fact that Rebekah was always at school or work or out with Matt, I was working multiple trial cases at once, and Eli had gotten a job at the high school.</p>
<p>Rebekah had been at work one day at the cafe when the high school principal came in complaining that the auto shop teacher had quit and while they had a teacher that could fill in, the teacher knew nothing about cars. Rebekah casually mentioned that her step-dad was a mechanic who was currently looking for work, and the principal told her to send Eli in. The principal hired him on the spot, and Eli has been working there since.</p>
<p>Christmas was loud and chaotic as usual, but uneventful otherwise. Valentina spent Christmas with Jade since the plan was for her to be with us for Easter.</p>
<p>++++++++++++++++++</p>
<p>In the days leading up to Easter, Alex and I baked cupcakes, cookies, and pies for both home celebrations and for the cafe. (Okay, I was like…practically hours from giving birth, so Alex baked and I supervised.) Lisa, Claire, and I decorated and filled Easter baskets for all the kids while Eli and Kyle set up an Easter egg hunt for them. Rebekah and Matt were put in charge of decorating the house, and when they were done it was exceptionally Eastery. </p>
<p>The morning of the day before our big family Easter dinner, my water breaks while I’m at the cafe with Alex. He rushes me to the clinic while trying to get a hold of Eli. Eli had driven to Charleston with Rebekah that morning to pick Valentina up from her flight, so he doesn’t answer when Alex calls.</p>
<p>Three hours after arriving at the clinic, my adorable little boy was born. Alex ended up staying with me the whole time, holding my hand. Eli, Rebekah, and Valentina get there when the baby is two hours old. By that point, Alex had left, I made him go back to work. When they walk into the room, Eli says:<br/>	“I’m so sorry I wasn’t here, babe.”<br/>	“It’s okay. Alex was here.”<br/>Valentina says:<br/>	“Can I see the baby?”<br/>	“Of course, sweetheart. Eli, lift her up onto the bed." <br/>He lifts her up and she runs her fingers along her brother’s face.<br/>	“Is it a boy or a girl?”<br/>	“A boy.”<br/>	“What’s his name?”<br/>	“Felix Alexander Navarro.”<br/>	“Hi, Felix.”</p>
<p>Eli kisses my head and says:<br/>	“Alexander isn’t the middle name we decided on.”<br/>	“I know. But I thought Alex deserved some props…Putting up with me while I was in labour and all.”<br/>	“Fair.”</p>
<p>I hold my hand out to Rebekah and say:<br/>	“Come here, my sweet girl.”<br/>She walks over to me and takes my hand as she starts to cry.<br/>	“I have a little brother…”<br/>	“Yes, you do. Would you like to hold him?”<br/>	“Yes.”<br/>She reaches out and takes Felix out of my arms. She walks around the room holding him and says:<br/>	“Hi, buddy. You lucked out in the parent department. Just know that. They’re both amazing.”</p>
<p>She looks at Eli and I and says:<br/>	“I love you both, so much. I know how lucky I am to have you, Mama. And I’m so happy you came into our lives, Dad. Even if I did have to wait until I was sixteen.”<br/>	“We love you too, baby girl.”</p>
<p>Eli leans over and kisses me before saying:<br/>	“Everyone else is waiting at the house. Doc says he can come by tomorrow and give Felix his shots if you are ready to go home. He says you just need to take it easy today, stay off your feet.”<br/>	“Yeah. I’d like that.”	</p>
<p>We go home and I spend the day relaxing while everyone passes Felix around. Surprisingly, Felix sleeps through his first night. Of course, he makes up for it by crying most of the next day while we’re celebrating Easter, but that’s okay.</p>
<p>++++++++++++++++++++</p>
<p>We get married the day after Christmas since Valentina is with us anyways. We have a lovely service at the church, and we have our reception in the town square in heated tents. Alex caters it, and instead of a wedding cake, we have brownies. </p>
<p>Afterwards, all the kids are at Lisa’s, and Eli and I are in bed. I turn to look at him and say:<br/>	“If I hadn’t moved to South Carolina with Lianne, do you think we would have ended up together?”<br/>	“I think we would have loved each other, but no. I think you probably would have ended up with Logan or Duncan. I think we would have been friends.”<br/>	“Well then…I’m certainly glad Lianne brought me here. I mean, I was already glad, but…it gave me you.”<br/>	“I love you, Veronica Navarro.”<br/>	“I love you, Eli.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>